Drift
by ruby summer
Summary: It has been ten years since the PowerPuff girls have broken up thier team.Each of them are now living their own lives,and have their own jobs.Will they be able to mend their past problems?Will it be forgive and forget or anger and revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Nah I don't own the characters.

Do I own the plot , yeah I do...any more questions?

* * *

><p>Come on Bubbles I want you to place your hands on your hips and give me a smile that says "I'm sexy and I know it." I followed my directors' instructions. After all my agent didn't hire her for nothing. I blinked my eyes as the cameras took multiple shots of me in my light green tank top and white shorts.<p>

"Great job BB you can take a break for now." My director Harley informed me. I let go of my position and walked away. "Work on that Runway walk BB we are going to need you next week!" Harley told me as I was departing. I nodded at her direction and hopped into my car. Harley always made me laugh. BB was a nickname she gave me the day we met. Even though I don't go by that name.

It had been 10 years since I was a super hero saving the world and falling for the wrong people with my sisters. I remember the Professor. He was such a joy, and a kind man. I loved him it's a shame he had to move into a retirement home. The mayor had died years Bellum took over. My sisters and I had a battle with the PowerPunk girls, many people died during that fight. The Mayor included. After a while we retired at being super heroes, and grew farther apart. Now my sister Blossom became a writer, and Buttercup joined a band. I became a model/actress, and now here I am driving in my new car into my nearby beach house. California is truly a beautiful place. The beach, the tan lines, and the thrill. I could be doing whatever I want right now. Having drunk parties all night, doing drugs, or some other nonsense. I don't want to though. I'm more of a tranquil person. I'm 23 years old and my hobbies are surfing the web and jogging during my free time. Despite being a model and actress I'm not the person people think I am. Most people when they see me in the magazines they think I'm a slut. When they see at a fashion show, they accuse me of starving myself and having some sort of eating disorder. I hate when people have dumb stereotypes like that. It really ticks me off. Have they not heard of healthy diet and exercise routines? Is the world just that wrong? Who knew, even so now whenever I turn on the T.V I see myself walking a runway in something I would normally not wear. It's very embarrassing too, I feel like every teenage boys wet dream. I shivered at the though.

"I think I'm going to go jogging for a while." I told my cat Dexter. She meowed at me in response.

I was in the Library reading. I came to a local public library to get some inspiration. Being a writer is fun, I like creating stories for people of all ages. Even so it's also stressful; spell checking, and endless sleepless nights. In the end though it's all worth it. I had been sitting in the library for almost 6 hours reading and re-reading multiple books. Some were just for fun; I took a break for lunch and a drink nothing alcoholic of course. It would ruin my concentration. I returned home at 7:00 p.m. I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered Chinese food. I spent the rest of my night going over my fan mail, and watching Family Guy. Life was good I guess.

"Thank you very much for your time you guys were an awesome crowd!" I said as my band and I departed from the stage. Man I love my job, making good music, for great people. If it wasn't for my band we could not have made it this far. It was nice to have Butch as a drummer, and blaster was out bass. The funny thing about our band is that we all use to hate each other so much. It was one messed up triangle of hate. Ten years really made us think you know? Our hate converted into friendship. Well slightly more for me and Butch, but still over all it was friendship. I try my best to stay out of the usual rock star thing, you know drugs and stuff. I do occasionally drink and party, but that's about it. Nothing too spontaneous. I keep in touch with my sisters sometimes even with all my tours. Sometimes I think of visiting them, but then I'm like "Nah there fine." Life is nothing short of perfect for me. I thought to myself as I took a sip of Diet Coke.

_Funny Narrator Voice:_

_Each of the Power puffs were now different. In time their personalities changed. Not drastically, but just enough so that when they did meet again things would be a lot more strange. Bubbles and Blossom had not spoken to one another for 5 years after a slight issue between them. It seemed like Buttercup was the only one who was living life the way she wanted to was Buttercup. Everything was going right on her side, but unfortunately Bubbles and Blossom didn't have the same luck. Will Bubbles always be seen as a slut? Will Blossom change profession, because of how much time it took? What about Buttercup, will she lose control of herself one of these days during a party? Who is Blaster, and what happened between him and Buttercup, and Butch years ago? Will the past resurrect itself to haunt each of the Puffs? No one knows in this world. Everything is just too unsure. Things are not what they seem, people are not who they say they are._

* * *

><p><em>I thought the Narrator voice would give it more of a T.V. show feel. *good times*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my desk, just being bored. Everything was so boring now that I had nothing to do. Nothing to steal, nothing to do. I'm so rich now; I don't know what to do with the money. I own more than 600 billion restaurants and stores around the world. I decided to be an entrepreneur after my brothers and I broke the trio. I still remember High school, and Middle school, even Elementary was fun. Now I'm a man, I can't go around creating crime. I wouldn't have a motive anymore, the main reason I committed all these crimes was because of money, and respect. I gained both already. I pushed a red button on my desk and my secretary came soon afterwards.

"Hey can you get me a beer please, I need some time to relax for a while." I asked him. He nodded and left my office to go and get me a drink. While he was gone I had some time to think about my brothers. Boomer was now a soccer player, and Butch was in some band. I still talked to both of them. They seemed to be enjoying life. My secretary walked back in carrying an ice cold beer. I was grateful for his services and gave him a small tip of 300 dollars.

"Go buy yourself a chocolate bar." I told him as I passed him the money.

"T-thank you sir." He stuttered.

"Get out before I change my mind." I waved my hand lazily. He quickly departed and shut the door. I sighed out of boredom. I stared at my desk for a while before picking up paper work to sign, and read over. As I was reading the paper work I noticed that there was a letter of complaint from a customer about one of my shops services. I was intrigued by it and began reading it. The letter said:

To: Owner

Type: Complaint

From: Utonium.

Address: 577 Pine Oak Pkwy, Atlanta GA

Dear Owner

I stopped by one of your bookstores yesterday to grab a little midnight literature. I must say you have a fine store, everything is organized and neat. Nearly all of your employees were well mannered and kind. I bet you're probably wondering why I'm writing a letter of complaint then if everything was so perfect. It's because of one specific person. One of your employees was very rude. She insulted me and my line of work. The things she said were not customer friendly, and I felt unwelcome. I'm sure you would love to keep your business alive now wouldn't you? I suggest either hire better people, or double checking resumes, because there is no way that woman could have gotten far educationally. Please mail or email me your response as soon as possible. I take my reading very seriously. I have written my email address on the back of this note.

Sincerely, Utonium.

After reading that letter I saved it in my binder. I would get to that letter later. For the time being I need to read the rest of this crap.

Boomer was at home watching T.V with his dog Haste. He had been sitting on his couch for hours watching other soccer players in their own matches. This was a great way to improve his skills. The old watch and learn tactic. He loved his life. Every once in a while he would get a call from his team mates to celebrate life in general. He was a very fun guy to hang around. As he flipped the channels he noticed a runway show. Now usually he wouldn't care about things as silly as runways. But a tall slim blond girl caught his eye. It was Bubbles. It made him think about the past. He didn't like reliving it too much. Being picked on by his brothers. He was the dumb blond, the Guiney pig. Now he was independent. He still kept in touch with his siblings, but never again would he be taken advantage of. Especially not by some stupid girl like her. He turned off his television, fed his dog, and took a nap.

2 days prior…

I walked into a local bookstore, as I usually when it got dracker outside. My auburn hair was placed in a neat braid, as I approached the building. When I entered I was welcomed by hundreds of books. I loved the feeling I got from buying a new book. It made me feel like I was being reborn. I browsed the collection of books. I love all books, manga, fiction, none-fiction, and even those small baby books. However I preferred fiction. It always made me think about the impossible. Like magic and things of that nature. I finally chose a book and wanted to purchase it. I went up to the cashier.

"Oh if it isn't Blossom Untonium?" I high pitched voice announced as I placed my book on the counter. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Princess just had to work at a book store.

"I'm here to purchase a book not fight." I edged the book towards her. She looked at me then back at the book.

"Hum what a loser, you're what 23 years old and you still read fiction books?" She took a good 5 minutes of my life laughing at me. I sighed and picked decided to leave. I didn't have time for an idiot like Princess to ruin my life. I haven't been sleeping properly for a while now, and she has to add flames to the fire now doesn't she? I won't stand for this. I thought people hit puberty and become mature, not more thoughtless. I'll definitely make sure her boss knows how she treats customers.

* * *

><p>How did I do?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny Narrator voice:**_It was a cold night on the day of January 1st at Bricks Mansion. Everything was quite, too quite. He disliked it very much. In need for an occupation he stayed up for nights on end doing paper work until he would fall asleep. At least he had a descent excuse to be up at 5:00 a.m. in the morning._

I picked up my black binder and brought out a sheet of paper I had been saving for home.I took out my laptop. My eyes were burning from lack of sleep, but ignored the pain. I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy for me to stare at a computer screen for this long, but who cares. I won't have to worry about buying eye drops. I decided to answer the following complaint I had received from "." I wonder if she knows who I am? I don't think she does, If she did I'm sure she would have written my name instead of just owner. I yawned as I typed up my email message to send to her. It's been a long time since I've seen or heard from Blossom. I'm glad she's doing all right. I think I'll keep my identity a secret for a while; I want to see just how long it will take for her to figure it out. She's a smart woman from what I remember. She should be able to tell who it is, won't she?

* * *

><p>I was on my computer answering fan mail from my many admirers when I received a reply from the owner of the bookstore I had visited not too long ago. I clicked on the mail icon and opened the mail.<p>

To: Utonium.  
>From: Owner<br>Subject: Customer Service  
>Thank you for letting me know about my employees' behavior I would like to assure you that she has been fired for good. She will no longer disrupt the peace that a Library deserves. I also understand if you would like me to send you the book for free, just as my way of telling you I'm sorry. Your letter was very polite and terse at the same time. You said your name was Utonium right? That name sounds familiar. You wouldn't happen to be one of the famous Power Puff Girls would you? If so it gives me even more reason to make it up to you. Don't even think about sending an email back trying to change my mind about giving you the book, because by the time you read this it will already be by your door.<br>Yours Truly- Owner

I clicked on the reply option on the message.

To: Owner  
>From: Utonuim.<br>Subject: Re: Customer Service  
>I wasn't going to deny your kindness in the first place, no need to ask me to try to stop me, when I never even considered the idea. Something as crazy as rejecting a good novel, that's absolutely ridiculous my good sir. I'm glad you fired that employee. She and I go way back, and she never really liked me. She just crossed the line today when she insulted my taste in literature. I don't regret reporting her, and I don't regret complaining towards you about it. I appreciate your kindness. Oh and about the book, surprisingly you were right I just heard a knock on my door and I'm pretty sure it's a delivery. Also not to be rude, but please don't mention me being in the Power Puff Girls. It's a part of my life that I want to forget. Too many bad memories overshadow the good ones you know? I hope you have a good night sir. I wish you the best of luck in life.<p>

Utonium..

I rose from my bed and went to get the package at my door. When I opened it I noticed it came with a card that read. "If you don't stand for anything, you'll fall for everything." In big fancy red letters. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I decided to throw it away. I don't need some stranger telling me what I can and cannot do. I dropped the book on my kitchen counter and headed for my refrigerator. I brought out a big bucket of chocolate Ice Cream and a silver spoon. I turned on the T.V to the local news and started watching a broadcast.

"_Good Morning America, I'm here with Jessica Joel to bring you all the newest news."A nice feminine voice spoke from my television._

"_Yes we just got a report that Buttercup was seen last night drinking and driving with her band mate Blaster." Both the reporters looked at each other in astonishment to add more drama then was needed._

"_What a scoop Anita, how unfortunate, maybe she will be able to redeem herself with a new hit song?" Jessica the blond reporter asked Anita.  
><em>  
><em>"You mean like this one?"<em>Anita said as Buttercups new hit song "B stands for **" came into the background. The back ground audience started clapping and applauding. I changed the channel to a new movie called "When they rise I Fall" unfortunately my blond sister Bubbles played as the main character. I had enough of the bad cable and turned off my television. What's the point of having cable if there's nothing worthwhile to watch? I'm going to have a talk with Buttercup later on today. Considering the fact that it's almost 2:30 a.m. I decided to go back to my laptop where I found a new message in my inbox.

From: Owner  
>To: Untonium..<br>Subject: Re re: Customer Service  
>What's wrong with being a Power Puff? I mean you save lives every day. You fight crime to keep people safe. Wasn't that the main purpose of the group? To ensure peace and happiness to every living creature? By the way I told you I would deliver your book I told you it would be delivered at that time didn't I? Anyways you're right it's getting late. I should be heading to sleep besides tomorrow is going to be busy. Have a good one.<p>

~Owner

Hum…what a peculiar man that one. He seems very weird, but in a nice way. I think I might like him as a pen pal. Of course I'm joking, having the boss of a huge company, as my pen pal would be wrong, right?

**Funny Narrator Voice:**_  
>And so the day closes with a question mark at the end.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom and Buttercups talk….**

**Blossom:** Hello is Buttercup there?

**?**: She's still asleep, but I'll wake her up if you really need her.

**Buttercup:** Hurm….Herr….herro?

**Blossom**: yes Buttercup, I was just watching television last night, and I noticed some news about you.

**Buttercup:** Oh…really? Ouch my head hurts like crap for some reason.

**Blossom:** Were you drinking last night?

**Buttercup:** I-i….I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is going to a bar with my band to celebrate our new album.

**Blossom**: Buttercup you were obviously drinking and you must have been driving with blaster. Do you recall being in jail?

**Buttercup:** Well now that you mention it…

**Blossom:** Buttercup, what the hell!

**Buttercup**: Ouch please stop yelling Blossom my head is killing me, I'll call you another time and we can discuss this when I feel much better, for now save the yelling for later. She hung up on Blossoms face.

**-Blossom V.**

I was not happy to have my phone hung up on me, it felt like being cut off in the middle of a critical speech or something. To top it all off I have an interview a live interview today about my new book, and I have to sign it too. Don't get me wrong I love writing, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm growing bags under my bags. My eyes are starting to lose their pink freshness and are beginning to turn red. Anyways the interview is at 3:00 p.m. and the book signing is at 7:00 p.m. That at least gives me 4 hours of sleep considering I didn't receive any last night. I was busy editing and revising. Even though I pay someone to do that for me, I like to triple check. Just in case. I sat back down on my couch and fell asleep.

**-Bubbles V.**

I can't believe this, why does 'he' have to be in the same movie as mine. Even if he doesn't come in too often, still he is in my movie, why? So what if he is a big shot soccer player I don't give a flying muffin. I swear when I see my producer I'm going to give him a mouth full. Geez talk about a messed up Friday. I was thinking that my day was going to be peaceful. Hanging out with my cat and doing a few runs around the neighborhood, but no I just had to be assigned another movie, with some other nitwit. Why is it that everything goes wrong during the best of times? I pulled my long curly hair back into one long flowing ponytail and headed for my car. I'm going to drive to that studio right now and give that man the worst nagging he has ever gotten; of course I'm going to apologize afterwards. I can only be mean for so long. Well there are 'some' exceptions like that blue eyed jerk bot.

**-Boomer V.**

I received an email this morning asking me if I could be the guest star of some new movie. I wasn't sure why they chose me the movie was a romance, and I personally don't think I'm the best person to be starring in things like this. But they were very swaying in that email. It was short and sweet.

_To: Boomer_

_From: company_

_We have a new romance film coming out, and we would much like you to see you included. You seem like the ideal, 'real' celebrity for the job. Please consider. Respond with either a yes or no. If you say yes I will send you your script and all the necessaries._

I really don't know if I want to be in a movie right now, but I guess it would be a good idea. I mean it pays well, right? Hopefully I won't get stuck with a big part and the audience will forget I'm included inside. What do they mean by 'real'? Geez this whole thing is a pain in my ass. I called Haste to sit on my lap. I really love my dog. He's the best thing I always wanted. The day he dies I will definitely cry no matter how embarrassing crying is. I will cry for sure, I can already tell. He is the best Golden Retriever ever. In fact just because he is totally awesome, I'm going to take him for a three hour walk, just to hang out. It's kind of sad isn't it? How much I depend on my dog.

**-Butch V.**

Buttercup hasn't been home since last night. She left with blaster to go buy more alcohol in her already alcoholic state. Geez she is so lucky I baled the two of them out. What do they do afterwards they ditch me just like that, like another piece of shit. She could be in so much trouble right now, what if she's dead or something? Nah Buttercup is too though for death, but she isn't too tough for alcohol poisoning. Well I have nothing to worry about, Blasters got it covered. He won't let anything happen to her. At least he better not, I need to relax. I sound like a worried father, if Buttercup was here she would probably tell me to get over myself and stop worry about her because she is an adult and she can take care of herself and crap. I'll wait for a couple hours if they're not back by 4:00 p.m. I checked my watch every five minutes.

**-Brick V.**

How interesting, it looks like my old friend is going to have an interview today. I think I'll drop by, just to say hi. A random person walked into my office. Her hair was orange her face was scrunched up into a frown. Oh yay princess had arrived to make my day hell. She walked in with her nigh heels clacking like she owned the place or something. Honestly I hated how she thought she owned my company. She sat down and placed her hands on my desk making sure to expose her breast to my face. Like she had any in the first place.

"Hello Brick long time no speak." She said with a wink. I threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"What's your business here?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me or we going to do some business or what?" She leaned even closer towards my face. He breast were now literally in front of my eyes. "Do me a favor and move those things from my face." I said as I back up from my rolling chair. I turned around and stared at my window. She followed me there and tried to woe me into letting her take the job back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I told her in a stern way. "Just because you dad ran out of money doesn't mean you have to come and kiss my ass." She made a pouty face at me. "Go pout outside I don't have time for things like you." My tallest, strongest, and most intimidating looking assistant came into my office and dragged Princess out. She struggled and flailed all over, she even screamed my name. As if we ever had something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it took me forever to update. I'm still busy working on other chapters from other stories.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**3:00 p.m. Interview- Studio**

**Interviewer: **Hello...Utonium right?

**Blossom:** Hello, and yes that's my name

**Interviewer:** So I hear you're starting a sequel to your already famous book "Flying with pigeons"

**Blossom:** Yes that's right, this time the main character won't be alone, and she will have her back up. Unlike the first novel where she was on her own with no help. I'll also be adding some more talking animals.

**Interviewer**: More pigeons I assume, and do you have any plans for any adult books coming out?

**Blossom:** Well I was thinking on making this one novel about the struggles of everyday life, you know bills and such?

**Interviewer**: You seem to be such a simple woman.

**Blossom:** What is that supposed to mean, don't my books show my personality?

**Interviewer**: That's not according to "Books 4 Toots" magazine. You seem so organized in making your books perfect and the way you write, it's flawless. They didn't find one grammatical error.

**Blossom:** Well good sir I take my literature very seriously.

**Interviewer:** That seems to be your catch phrase.

**Blossom:** What do you mean?

**Interviewer:** I mean you always seem to say that.

**Blossom:** Do I?

**Interviewer**: How cute you don't even realize it. Anyways let's cut to the Nitti gritty of this interview.

**Blossom: **Shoot.

**Interviewer**: Do you have a current love interest; you know how your personal life?

**Blossom:** Well I don't understand what that has to do with my writing, but my love life is none of your business thank you very much.

**Interviewer:** It was just an innocent question my dear, calm yourself. Anyways that's a wrap. Thank you for coming .

* * *

><p>As soon as the interview ended I walked off the set. This was ridiculous, what kind of Ludacris question is that? Do I have any love interests? Why do my fans need to know? Isn't it supposed to be about my novels not me? This was the worst interview I have ever taken in my whole life! And I've taken quite a few interviews. I bumped into something sturdy and strong as I was ranting.<p>

"Oh gee I'm so sorry sir I was in a hurry my mind was racing, you know too much on my mind and -." He cut me off by placing his finger on my mouth. I didn't realize it was Brick until I recovered from the shock of having some random man cut me off so suddenly.

"Hey pinky long time see right?" He said in a kind smooth tone. If I hadn't known him in the past I would have been putty in his hands. Thank goodness I have a brain, unlike those ditzy idiots who throw themselves at men like my sister Bubbles. It was all her fault, if she would have just kept her panties inside then maybe I would be considering giving Brick a chance, but no she just had to go and be an idiot.

"What are you here to flirt with my sister, because you're in the wrong interview." He looked confused. "Don't tell me you forgot, you know when you made me like you and stabbed me in the back by having a good smooch with Bubbles.

"Blossom would you do me a favor and get over that?" "I was young, I was dumb and so were you, I'm sure Bubbles regrets it as much as I do." I glared at him.

"Of course you would know what she's thinking, you've kept in contact haven't you?" I stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brick-<strong>

I guess she is still hung up about that whole "cheating on you with your sister" thing. Well the good thing is she still doesn't know that I'm the boss of that company. I think I'll keep it to myself for now. I want to see how this is going to play out. It will either end our relationship or enhance it. I sure hope it's not the first option.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bubbles-<strong>

What's the meaning of this? Why is he in my movie? As the main characters love interest none the less! What is wrong with you? Don't you know I have a kissing scene? Have you forgotten who the main character is? It's me dammit! I started ranting to the director.

"Please don't kill me." My female director hid from me. I calmed down.

"Just please tell me we won't have to do any explicit actions." I pleaded.

"Don't worry BB this is a rated PG-13." I sighed.

"Thank you Linda, I need a moment to sulk in realization that my past is coming back to bite my head off." I sat down and drank a whole bottle of orange juice without stopping to take a breath. "Please leave me be." I asked her kindly. She left me in my room alone to let it all sink in. I couldn't live in denial anymore. This whole thing, it's real, and I can't run away from it anymore. I have to go and kiss the man that broke my heart. How could he have agreed with the studio? They must be paying him loads of money to be forced to kiss me. All this could have been avoided if he would have just stayed faithful.I ley on my bed hugging my pillow for comfort. I soon fell into the depths of sleep. Deep into thought, with nothing but regret of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>-Boomer-<strong>

I stopped at McDonalds for a quick snack. I need some time to think. I went to the drive through and the order woman asked for my autograph instead of my order. I sighted in exasperation.

**Boomer**: I'll have the Big Mac meal please.

**Unknown**: Omg are you Boomer Jojo world famous soccer player!

**Boomer**: Please just take my order I don't have time to dilly dally.

**Unknown:** Ofcourse no problem sir.

I went to the drive through window to pick up my food. I was surprised to see the person that had been raving about me was Brat. She looked so sweet and innocent, even though I knew full and well she wasn't.

"Boomer." She said as she placed both her hands under her chin.

"Brat." I glared at her. "Give me my dammed order before I get you fired."

"Fine here it is sweetheart." I grimaced as she handed me the food. I looked at her with suspicion.

"Whatever is wrong Boomer dearest?" I drove off. I threw the food out the window. I don't know if she poisoned it or something. Why does she call me those pet names? Like we are together, sure we used to be but the romance was foolish, I was drunk I didn't mean whatever happened between us.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story, been busy reading other stories, writting more chapters for other stories, and living life in general. Bear with me :(

* * *

><p><strong>-Buttercup<strong>

I woke up to the sound of Blasters voice. He was saying something about ditching me. I rose from the bed and he greeted me with a hello.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked him, remembering Blossoms conversation. He locked at me and frowned.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get back to the studio or we'll be late." He said as he put his shirt on. I rose up and grabbed my car keys. Blaster was right, I can't stay in bed all day, I need to get going. Besides music doesn't make itself. We drove back to the studio where I was met by a pissed off Butch. He glared at the both of us.

"Dude it's been hours." He said as he held up his watch. I shrugged and picked up my bass. I told Blaster to get everything ready. He nodded. Butch wasn't sure what was up, but decided to let it go for the time being, he would deal with this matter later.

**-7:00 p.m. - Book signing-**

**-Blossom-**

I picked up the third book and signed it, I just commenced the book signing and I came upon the same block head.

"Here you go sir your books all set and ready to g-." I stopped mid-sentence. Why does he have to follow me to my book signing too? What is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he have a job or something?

"What do you want with me, don't you have a job?" He took a sip of his soda, and stared at me in a strange way. It wasn't like he was eating me up or anything, it was something else. Maybe he was trying to read my thoughts through my body language, I'm not sure, either way I wasn't enjoying being in suck an awkward position with him. I mean there was a line and everything. Then finally he spoke.

"I just want you to give me a few minutes, maybe a couple hours?" He suggested as he gently removed the book form my hands, I just stood there frozen in shock. Did he just ask me out, at a time like this? When I'm doing my job? What is up with him?

"For the last time Brick, no you lost my trust years ago." "It took you ten years to build up the courage to do this; do you know how pathetic that is?" He didn't respond, he only walked away. I wasn't sure if I had damaged his ego or something, but I wasn't about to let this crap get to me. I have a whole line of people to satisfy. I pulled on a fake smile as I took picture with children and adults of all ages. But I wasn't on top of my game. My mind wasn't in what I was doing. It was somewhere else thinking about something none relevant. I needed to focus. I gave a few hugs, signed a few books, and went on my way to my house. I sighed as I dropped on the couch. Everything was just a huge load of crap these days. Nothing seems as fun as it used to be anymore. I didn't want to turn on the television I didn't want to be even more disappointed in the world. Why does life have to be like this? Us humans always lying and cheating, I hate it. I wish I could just die right now. But I can't Buttercup would kill me if I attempted suicide. I decided to check my email. I noticed I had one new message in my inbox. To my surprise it was from the boss of the company I complained about. I wasn't sure what he could possibly want to talk about, I opened the email and started reading.

From: Owner

Subject: Simple Hello

This might be a very odd of you to see an email message from me. Well I just wanted to inform you that the troublesome employee is now fired and gone. If you have any other issues please feel free to contact me. I'll be sure to answer a.s.a.p.

I finished reading the email and paused for a moment. I decided to answer back. I need someone to talk to right now anyways, and why not him? He must have the education. People don't let idiots lead company's right? So Hell why not?

To: Owner

From: Utonium

Subject: Re Simple Hello

Well I'm glad she's good and gone. I'm actually glad that you emailed me right at this moment. I need someone to talk to, and I was wondering if you were good with giving advice. Excuse me if I'm being rude.

I rose from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. I needed some Sprite in my system. After all my day is going to be un-eventful for quite some time anyways. Nothing to do expect watch television, and email people I don't know. How fun, my life is so exiting.

**-Brick-**

Well, it seems my first two attempts were epic fails. I guess I'm going to have to stick to being secretive. Why does Blossom always have to be so difficult? It's a shame really, I was hoping we could be all in love and stuff, you know like in the story books. Too bad reality sucks ass. I need some coffee, but I'm too lazy to ask someone to get it for me. Oh well I guess I'll just stay in my office. Might as well check my emails. I'd like to see how Blossom responded. I checked my email and read the message she sent me. I responded by typing up.

To: Utonium

From: Owner

Subject: Simple Hello

Oh go ahead and shoot, nothing can surprise me right now. Besides I have so much time in my hands, thinking a little won't kill me. Whatever the issue I hope I can provide you with quality advice.

**-Blossom-**

I was watching the National Geographic channel when I noticed a new message pop up on my laptop.

"That was a quick response." I thought to myself out loud. I clicked on the icon once more and read what the anonymous writer had to say. He practically told me to ask him for anything. He would not be bothered to think about it. So I accepted his challenge and let all of my emotions bleed into my typed up words. Everything I had been holding back, all my questions suddenly exploded in this one message.

To: Owner

From: Utonium

Subject: Simple Hello

What should a person do if their High School crush came back ten years later to ask them out after cheating on them with thier own sister? What if you were still attracted to this person in some way, but didn't want to jump back into their arms like a love sick puppy. What if your life was boring and spiraling out of control, what if you didn't know what to do with yourself, or your family. Every day waking up feeling like crap, then the next feeling like death. What if you had to live with the fact that your siblings were better than you, and will always be better than you, what would you do?

I sent this emotion filled message without thinking. At first I hadn't quite absorbed the extent of what I had done. It took me a while to let it sink in.

**7:15 p.m.**

"Oh my gosh, please don't tell me I just sent that to some random guy I barely even met!" "What is wrong with me?" I said as I paced up and down the room. I tried my best not to freak out, although I was failing miserably.

**7:20 p.m.**

**-Brick-**

I checked my email for her response and I was a bit taken back by what she wrote, who does she think I am a therapist? Well I did tell her to tell me what ever she liked, and she did for sure. I took the time to read and think about each question. It looks like she was talking about me; she still got a thing for me doesn't she? Why is she in denial about it?

To: Utonium

From: Owner

Subject: ... Hello

Well I don't know this certain person, whoever he may be, but I suggest giving him a chance, I mean it's been ten years right? He must have changed at least a little. Go out with him, give him a sometime, if he disappoints you a second time then break it off for good.

**7:35 p.m.**

"Oh great he answered back, he must have thought I was crazy, unsophisticated, dumb, or worse all of the above!" "I'm hating myself so much right now, what am I to do?" I said as I frantically walked back and forth.

**7:50 p.m.**

I wonder I she's okay? I mean what it's been more than 5 minutes and she hasn't answered me yet. I shouldn't fuss maybe she's eating or something. It is getting late, I should be eating too. I guess I'll grab something real quick.

**8:15 p.m.**

"Okay I guess I'll answer him, he might think I'm being rude or something." I said as I regained my composure. I read his message and thought twice before typing.

To: Owner

From: Utonium

Subject: .re Simple Hello

I'm not sure whether to take your word for it, I mean I barely know you, but then again you did give me advice, and I did ask for it didn't I? I'll keep your advice in mind when and if he asks me the same thing any time soon. He is a persistent little jerk though so I'm sure I didn't see the last of him today.

I sent the message with more confidence than last time.

**8:20 p.m.**

I saw her message and was content with her response. It wasn't the best answer he expected, but it was better than nothing. So I took the message and sent her a final good bye. Tomorrow I'll approach her as myself and see if my alter ego helped at all.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Blossom and Brick are going to go on a date or two. Bubbles will kiss Boomer, and Buttercup will be nagged by Butch.<p>

Again I apologyze to the followers of this story, it's sort of been on hibernation.


End file.
